


Revelations

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: The identity of Michael's father is revealed, among other things.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine/Yazoo
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 4





	Revelations

Yazoo saw that they were pulling up at the Seventh Heaven. “What, why are we going here?”

“This is where the boss told me to meet him,” said Reno, moving to get out of the jeep.

Yazoo sighed and followed him as he went inside. There he found Rufus, Tseng, Rude, Cloud, Tifa, Michael and Vincent. 

“Yo Boss, here we are. What’s up?”

Rufus moved so as to make himself the center of attention. “As you all know, our…Remnant here has been a little under the weather lately. I ordered some testing to be done. And as he knows we discovered something.”

Everyone looked at him and Yazoo waiting to learn what he had to say. When he dragged it out a little too long Cloud spoke up, “And?”

Rufus shrugged, “Seems the Remnant has a special power beside that which we already know about. I’d already had a disturbing report that I did not want to believe, but after his examination I have no other choice.” He again stopped and saw that he was annoying everyone. “It seems the Remnants have the ability to regenerate. It appears that they can regenerate parts of themselves when injured; however, we do not believe that includes death itself. It’s probably how they survived the explosion.”

“Wait a minute,” said Cloud. “They?”

“Ah yes,” Rufus pulled out a photograph, “This was taken of the Green Scalp Mercenaries, as you can see there appears to be a familiar looking man amongst them.”

Cloud grabbed the photo and looked at it, then Reno snatched it off of him. “I’ll be damned, it’s Princess’s brother.”

It was Yazoo’s turn to grab the photo, “Loz?”

All eyes turned to Rufus. “From the information I got with the photo, he has no idea of who he is, just that he’s an exceptional fighter. No one notices his hair because like all those mercenaries, he wears a green bandanna.”

“Loz is alive,” said Yazoo.

“And of course there’s the little problem with the…Princess here,” said Rufus using Reno’s word. “Seems his womb regenerated. He’s pregnant again.”

As if the shock of learning that the other Remnant was alive wasn’t enough there was dead silence after that announcement. And then of course most of the males in the room were feeling a little uncomfortable.

“So Yazoo, who’ve you been sleeping with lately?” asked Tifa who was holding his first born son.

Yazoo put the photo down and turned to face the males, knowing that several of them were squirming. 

“Now let me see. In order,” gasps were heard. “Cloud,” Tifa nodded with a grim look on her face as if she had known he had been up to something. 

“Rufus.” He tried to look smug

“Sephiroth.” 

Loud, “Sephiroth?” from all.

“Rude.”

“No way,” said Reno, “That was him?”

“Michael’s father.”

Nothing, though several were eliminated at once as Michael’s father.

“Cid.”

“Really.” Cloud.

“Him?” Rude.

“Oh man.” Reno.

“Tseng.”

Everyone looked at the man in shock unable to believe he had had anything to do with Yazoo.

“And Reno tonight.”

“So you fucked every guy in this room except Vincent,” said Reno.

“No, he’s been with Vincent. Just look at Michael’s hair and tell me he hasn’t,” said Tifa. “I’m going to bed,” she shoved Michael into Cloud’s hands; “You can deal with him and find somewhere else to sleep.” Then she stormed off.

But everyone was looking at Vincent.

“Knew it had to be you,” said Reno.

“Sephiroth?” said Cloud again.

“It was a dream, but it felt real,” said Yazoo.

“So now we’re back to two Remnants and two offspring of one of them,” continued Rufus.

“We need to get Loz back,” said Yazoo.

“What the hell for, one of you is bad enough,” said Tseng, clearly not happy to learn the bigger of the trio was still alive.

“You slept with him,” added Reno. 

To which he was given a huge glare. “So did you.”

“I couldn’t help myself.”

“Neither could I,” said Cloud.

“Or I,” put in Rude.

“He’s hard to resist,” finally said Vincent. “It’s a part of who he is. Sephiroth’s allure.”

“You mean he makes us want to…” asked Cloud.

“Exactly.”

“Are you really Michael’s father?”

“I am.”

Some rolled their eyes, other’s shrugged.

“And I’m probably the father of the new one too.”

“And how do you come to that conclusion?” asked Rufus.

“It can’t be Reno and Cid, it’s too recent. He wasn’t ill before he was with me, Cloud and Rufus were too early if he was regenerating that womb. So that leaves me, or Rude.”

“It was you,” said Yazoo. “Of that I can be sure. I never fucked them more than once. You I spend nights with.”

“Hot damn,” said Reno, “You got the hots for Vinnie.”

Yazoo stuck up his nose, “I’ve got the hots for anyone.”

“That’s true. So another one on the way, heh?”

Yazoo did not look at Reno. “What about Loz?”

“The Green scalpers aren’t exactly friendly to my organization,” said Rufus, “I don’t think they’d like me poaching on their turf.”

“He needs to know I’m alive, he’d come back to me.”

“Would he? Looks happy where he is,” said Cloud.

“But—he’s my brother.”

“Would you rather he be here, doing what you’re doing. He is Sephiroth’s strength, he’s a fighter,” said Vincent.

“I fight too.”

“Would you rather join him? I could arrange it,” said Tseng. “I’m sure they’d love to ‘have’ you.”

Vincent glared at Tseng. “Yazoo isn’t going anywhere.” He turned to Cloud. “I suggest you find a way to patch up your relationship. Michael is better off with you and her. And you will most probably have yet another addition to your growing family. I’m not into child rearing, and neither is Yazoo.”

“You got that right,” chimed in Reno.

“And I suggest you keep your mouth shut,” he continued swinging around on the redhead, his cloak swirling dangerously. “He can’t help what he is, he was created that way. He’s beautiful. Wouldn’t you rather have sex with him than fight him?”

“Sex is good; I had a good fight with him too though… But yeah, sex is better.”

“Reno, shut it,” said Rufus. “So we all know now. I’m off home.”

He turned to go, Reno moved over to Rude. “That was you with him in the bathroom right?” Rude just grinned and turned to go to. “I screwed him in a booth in a bar.”

Tseng also left, “You would pick the most public of places.”

“Hey, it’s wasn’t my fault.”

“So you say.”

They all disappeared, leaving Vincent, Cloud, a fussy Michael and Yazoo.

Vincent turned to face Yazoo.

“Ah, I’ll go put him to bed and then go see if I can get back in Tifa’s good graces.”

“Good luck,” said Yazoo, his eyes only on Vincent.

Seeing as he wasn’t going to get them to look at him, and he had the feeling that Vincent wanted him gone, he hefted Michael and left the bar.

“Cid huh?”

Yazoo smiled slightly. “Wanna fool around some more?” he looked around at where they were with too many memories of his latest…conquest. “But not here.”

Vincent led him outside, “Put your arms around my neck.”

Yazoo did as he was asked, and in a swirl of red the pair disappeared. 

When the ride was over and Yazoo was put back on his feet, he looked around at his surroundings. They were back at the Forgotten City in the forest near the pool. Back where it had all started for them.

“Hmm, so I take it you want some alone time?”

“With you, yes,” said Vincent beginning to strip Yazoo of his clothes. “The leather was more fun, but I don’t want you to go back to that.”

“Is that why you don’t want me to go after Loz?”

“Part of it.” The jacket landed on the ground.

“And the rest?”

“Let’s say I would rather you stuck around here.” The shirt joined the jacket.

“So you can keep making babies with me?”

Vincent smiled, “That was a bit of a surprise. Regeneration… You and your brother are going to be hard to kill.” He grazed fingernails over nipples.

“I’m sure Cloud could come up with something.”

“Just because he killed Sephiroth twice, doesn’t mean he could kill you too.” The zipper was being pulled down.

“Why not?”

“Because you are not going to pick a fight with him, and you are not going to become Sephiroth either.” Pants fell to the ground at a pool at Yazoo’s feet.

“He was fun to dream about.”

“I’ll give you something else to dream about,” Vincent pulled Yazoo to him and crushed their lips together, then he pushed Yazoo away and began to strip himself. 

Yazoo watched him as the clothes piled at his feet, never taking his eyes from him. Then the man was naked and very aroused. 

Yazoo flipped his hair back, and in seconds the other man was upon him lifting him up and over to a fallen log. Vincent plopped himself down on the log with Yazoo in his lap, his mouth devouring while his hands moved over his body finishing on his backside, long fingers circling the hole.

“You’re still wet,” remarked Vincent.

“Reno fucked me just a couple of hours ago.”

“I suppose I should thank him for making you slick for me; I don’t feel like rummaging around our clothes for lube when I have you where I want you.”

Yazoo pulled back and moved to straddle Vincent facing him and kissing him. “And I like where I am,” he leaned down and licked at the end of Vincent’s cock, “And I know what I want.”

“Am I your favorite?”

“I suppose.”

“Tease.”

“Yes I am, so fuck me.”

“I want you to ride me hard.”

“I figured that, handsome.”

Yazoo raised himself up and guided Vincent to his hole, then slowly sat down on it, easily sliding down it until he was seated on Vincent’s upper thighs.

Vincent gasped out as he was engulfed by Yazoo’s slim body. Yazoo’s hands rested on his shoulders as he began to bounce up and down on his cock, his face registering the pleasure he was getting out of riding the other man. Vincent clasped his thin hips and helped him to rise and fall, looking down at where their bodies were joined before up again and seeking the other’s mouth and neck. He loved to mark the silver haired man, and now that everyone knew he had fathered Michael…and the one on the way…marking him seemed important, staking his better claim. He’d show the others why he was Yazoo’s favorite.

Yazoo didn’t seem to be in a hurry, rising and falling on the other man with a slow pace, enjoying the feel of having him inside. He sat up straighter allowing Vincent’s talented mouth access to his nipples, sucking and nipping and biting. Yazoo threw his head back with the jolts of pleasure, that mouth brung. Eventually Vincent moved back his neck and mouth, a hand sliding up and down the slim back as it moved, grabbing a hold of the long silver hair in a fist while he made a stronger mark at the juncture of his shoulder. He let go of the hair and moved around to clutch at the cock bouncing between them. Yazoo cried out and began to move a little faster. Vincent began to push up.

“Ah yeah,” cried out Yazoo his head back as he slammed down on each up thrust, until the handling of his cock got too much for him and he gasped out his release over Vincent’s hand and onto his chest and belly. Vincent thrust up hard and came equally hard, groaning as he did so and they both came to a stop, Yazoo leaning his head against Vincent’s. “Good, so good.”

“You’re always so good, sweetness,” he kissed Yazoo on the forehead.

“You feel so good in me, you’re still half hard.”

Vincent put a hand under Yazoo’s backside and used the other to lift them both up and staggered the few feet to a huge tree. “I’m not through with you yet.” Yazoo’s back hit the tree, both of Vincent’s hands on his backside, as the man began to thrust into him again.

Yazoo tried to hold on as the man pounded into him.

“This is…what…you…do…to me,” ground out Vincent as he moved.

Yazoo was mewling, each thrust hitting his sweet spot over and over, leaving him gasping for breath. Vincent laughed as he came again, not strongly, but he did cum. He softened immediately and let Yazoo’s legs down, but he wobbled so much Vincent had to grab him so he wouldn’t fall and they both slipped to the ground. Vincent leaned against the tree as he pulled Yazoo to him to hold. 

“Can’t get enough of you sometimes, sweetness,” he soothed the naked body in his arms. It was only then that he saw the same marks that Reno had seen. “Tseng do that?”

Yazoo nodded.

“Bastard better not do it again.”

Yazoo looked up at him, “I’ve had worse.”

“Really?”

Yazoo lowered his head nodding. Vincent had the feeling he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Still, try and keep away from him.”

“I’ll try, but I can’t help enjoy it as much as any of you…I’d still like to see Loz again. I knew nothing about this regeneration thing.”

“They seem to have kept a lot from you,” he drew Yazoo closer. “Maybe you will see him again, but don’t worry about it for now. At least they are all a lot friendlier towards you now.”

“They’ve all fucked me.”

“There is that,” Vincent ran a hand through Yazoo’s hair.

“And now I have to find a way from getting pregnant all the time.”

“There is a thing called a condom.”

“There is?”

Vincent laughed. “I’ll teach you how to use them.”

“Do we need practice for that?”

“Yes, lots.”

Yazoo slipped down further nodding off, “Good, I like practicing.”

Vincent looked down at his sleepy lover, “You would.”

The end for now…


End file.
